


Загадывай желание

by glm old fb works (glmBARKER)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Crossover, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glmBARKER/pseuds/glm%20old%20fb%20works
Summary: Стамп внимательно смотрел на стоящего напротив студента. Студент делал то же самое по отношению к Стампу. Вы можете подумать, что юноши затеяли играть в гляделки или, может, с помощью невербальных заклинаний пытаются подвесить друг друга в воздухе, или практикуют телепатию… Вы будете не правы.Тогда что они оба делают? Хороший вопрос.|| Или в Хогвартсе вот-вот наступит Рождество, и все немногочисленные оставшиеся на каникулы ученики уже спешат его отпраздновать. Все кроме одного: того самого, что подыскивает себе как можно больше заморочек, лишь бы пропустить собранную для него же вечеринку.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	Загадывай желание

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была написана на новогодний конкурс в ныне почивший фобфик в 2017 году.  
> Много тупых шуток, мало смысла, приторный до зубной боли флафф, огромное количество мата, но эту работу я нежно люблю даже так. Возможно, кому-то она понравится.  
> 27 декабря 2017.

— Патрик, и вы здесь! — голос декана звучит звонко и чересчур весело. По крайней мере, через чур весело для самого Патрика, непривыкшего к таким восклицаниям в свою сторону.

Студент молится всем богам, которых он видел на страницах магловского учебника истории, что бутылка с виски не звякнет громко в сумке, как это бывает во второсортных комедиях про подростков, и очаровательно улыбается преподавателю.

— Да, мадам. — слова Минервы звучали для Стампа своеобразным оскорблением, ведь он всегда оставался в замке на каникулы («Как она не могла этого, черт возьми, заметить, за столько-то лет», — негодовал Патрик в голове), но не зря один из законов социопатов гласит: чем меньше ты доказываешь свое мнение, тем быстрее разговор кончится. Парню пришлось прочитать весь этот «Свод Социопативных Норм» Энди Херли ради самого Энди Херли, который, кстати говоря, являлся его лучшим другом, но некоторые фразы плотно засели в голове, ведь были довольно мудры, — У вас, как я вижу, чудесное рождественское настроение!

— Это правда, — кивнула женщина, — Волшебное настроение… И никакие подозрительные слизеринцы мне его не испортят! — МакКонагал рассмеялась, увидев, как несколько студентов в зеленых галстуках, до этого что-то тихо и подозрительно обсуждавших около окна, дернулись и стали нервно листать учебники. Патрик подумал, что декан могла переборщить с лекарственной настойкой, ну или кто-то из студентов попал в нее заклинанием, или она уронила в кружку с кофе бутылек с веселящей водой… Пока когтевранец думал, откуда в учительском кабинете могла появиться веселящая вода, Минерва что-то еще быстро проговорила и упорхала. Да, именно упорхала — по-другому просто не скажешь, на столько уж она была рада наступлению Рождества.

Не то чтобы Патрик был фанатом виски, или другого магловского алкогольного напитка, или любого алкоголя в целом. У него вроде бы и не спросили ничего — Энди с заговорщицкой улыбкой подлетел (разлетались тут!) к Стапму, всучил ему в руки тканевый мешочек, пахнущий какими-то травами (Патрик предположил, что это могут быть листья чая или мяты, но назойливые птицы в голове щебетали, что там… явно что-то другое) и, кратко объяснив суть дела, послал друга… Нет, не на три буквы, а в башню пуффендуйцев, в которой целых семнадцать букв, где лохматый бледный парень в обмен на загадочный мешочек с некоторой гордостью вложил в ладони Стампа бутылку. На любые вопросы и парень (Фрэнк вроде бы), и сам Энди отвечали многозначительными взглядами вдаль, что еще больше напрягало студента.

— Достал я твое сокровище. — буркнул Патрик, протягивая другу тяжелую сумку и плюхаясь в потертое кресло. Херли, до этого заскучавший с книгой астрономии в руках, тут же оживился и подлетел к рыжему когтевранцу, чтобы забрать «артефакт».

— Сахарок, ты прелесть!

— Перестань называть меня сахарком, сколько раз говорить. — простонал Стамп.

— Перестань быть таким приторным, сколько раз говори-ить. — передразнил Энди. На это Патрику было нечего сказать.

Парень и правда вел себя через чур слащаво, общаясь с преподавателями: мерзкое «любимчик» так и просилось наружу, но когтевранец стойко игнорировал это. Все же учительское внимание никогда не будет лишним, а статус «Прелестного Милого Мальчика, Который Никогда И Мухи Не Обидит, Как Вы Можете!» отводил подозрение, если оно когда-либо появлялось. Но, несмотря на сто раз объясненные мотивы, в их узком кругу друзей за Патриком прочно закрепилось прозвище — Сахарок. «По крайней мере, не подлиза», думал всегда рыжий, чтобы хоть как-то утешиться.

Энди еще раз прошелся взглядом по бутылке и быстрым шагом пошел к лестнице в спальни, через плечо бросая:

— И даже не думай просить у учителей дополнительную работу на рождество! А то я тебя знаю! — в ответ Патрик бормочет «Даже не собирался», что, конечно же, ложь: это было его первой мыслью в списке Как Откосить От Рождества.<

Патрик чертовски ненавидит каникулы. Если вы когда-нибудь встретите его и спросите, что он ненавидит больше: соплохвостов или Историю Магии, то получите однозначный ответ: каникулы. Он не относится к тем людям, для которых учеба — это буквально все, нет. Когтевранец с жадностью ловит каждый момент выходных дней, будних вечеров и перемен, с удовольствием участвует в любом движе, устраиваемом его товарищами по факультету, но… Он серьезно хотел бы, чтобы каникулы отменили.

Так уж вышло, что Патрик — детдомовец. И, когда все его друзья отдыхают со своими семьями, он вынужден в одиночестве торчать в огромном замке. «Так почему бы тебе не поехать в свой пансион к друзьям?» — любимая фраза всех вокруг. И Стамп уже заебался отвечать: нет у него там друзей. В отношениях между людьми рыжего можно считать пассивом, потому что да, он не прочь завести знакомство, но нет, он не собирается действовать. И если в Хогвартсе люди стремились к общению, то в пансионате к касте «социальных пассивов» относились 9 сирот из 10. Правда, десятый не столько «социальный актив», сколько просто недалекий.

А это Рождество… Патрик был уверен, что это какой-то заговор, первые несколько секунд. Потом тихий вопрос «что?», который, кажется, услышал даже профессор (что можно было понять по недовольному взгляду, брошенному в сторону двух когтевранцев), на который Херли терпеливо повторил свою фразу. Стамп все еще не особо понимал, зачем его друг остался в замке. Ну, повод понятен — не хочет оставлять друга в одиночестве, но Патрик не понимал, как можно обменять неделю со своей семьей на неделю с гиком и огромным пустым замком. Энди на это лишь закатил глаза: «Так и поступают друзья, дубина».

И вот теперь. У них есть огромный пустой замок, бутылка виски и небольшая компания: Энди позвал составить им компанию на Рождество одного студента со Слизерина и еще двух — с Гриффиндора. Патрик воздержался от шутливых комментариев, понимая, что, вообще-то, эта компания здесь только из-за него. И этот факт еще больше портил настроение.

***

Стамп внимательно смотрел на стоящего напротив студента. Студент делал то же самое по отношению к Стампу. Вы можете подумать, что юноши затеяли играть в гляделки или, может, с помощью невербальных заклинаний пытаются подвесить друг друга в воздухе, или практикуют телепатию… Вы будете не правы.

Тогда что они оба делают? Хороший вопрос.

Патрик все-таки получил дополнительную работу в Рождество. Не по своей воле, но и не нежеланную. Задание было легким — всего лишь отнести в библиотеку ненужные учебники травологии. Их было довольно много, — штук 30, — но Стамп знал заклинание, которое помогло вместить всю эту кучу в его школьную сумку. Вот только для того, чтобы заклинание действовало, нужно сосредоточиться. И, пока рыжий сосредоточенно (сосредоточенно) шел по коридору, какой-то парень в зеленом шарфе врезался в него и повалил на пол.

Проглотив мат, Патрик поднялся. То же сделал и слизеринец. Стамп бегло пробежал взглядом по пареньку — кожа студента была смуглой, но не черной, неестественно темные волосы спадали на глаза, плечи напряжены. Невольно вспомнился подобный паренек в пансионате: старшие постоянно обзывали его эмо и били. Вот уж хорошие времена, ага.

У Патрика на языке вертелось не совсем дружелюбное «Какого хуя ты носишься по коридорам, ублюдок», но вместо этого он выдавил улыбку и кисло сказал:

— Упс, — парень наклонился к своей сумке и стал складывать в нее выпавшие учебники травологии, — Мне надо было быть более осторожным. — в голове рыжий ворчливо добавил, что носиться по школе, даже если в ней осталось от силы пять человек, не лучшая идея. Плечи непроизвольно дернулись, когда в голове всплыло воспоминание о втором курсе: когтевранец, не успев затормозить после бега, врезался в Филча, за что был отправлен помогать эльфам мыть посуду. Самая глупая и, что важнее, несправедливая расправа, ведь тогда Патрику пришлось пробыть в кухне весь день.

Смуглый студент пожал плечами, сел на колени и начал помогать собирать книги. Стамп поднял взгляд на парня и выгнул бровь: все-таки, не каждый день учащийся Факультета Аристократов помогает человеку исправить свою же оплошность.

— Ты что, ограбил библиотеку? — насмешливо спросил слизеринец, крутя в руках томик травологии.

— Да, ограбление века, — Патрик закатил глаза, — Вот увидишь, скоро на первой странице Пророка будет сиять моя фотография и заголовок: «Студент школы волшебства Хогвартс ограбил школьную библиотеку, вынеся три десятка томов травологии». А внизу: «Министерство в замешательстве, что же заставило юношу так поступить. Покупайте новый выпуск Ежедневного Пророка, чтобы узнать, какой вердикт вынес суд».

— Что не сделаешь ради популярности! — рассмеялся парень напротив, — Ну, а если серьезно?

— Меня заставили. — проворчал когтевранец, — Эти книги легкие, когда в одном экземпляре, но, когда их много… — услышав бормотание «Как говорят, вместе мы — сила…», уголки губ непонятно дернулись, — Я использовал заклинание, чтобы нести их, но кое-кто врезался в меня и разрушил чары.

— Детка, я еще не целовал тебя, чтобы разрушить чары. — невинно произнес парень.

— Придурок.

— Ага. И я мог бы искупить свою вину, взяв половину этих учебников и отнести их… Ну, туда, куда ты их тащишь. — слизеринец неопределенно махнул рукой, а Патрик пробурчал что-то вроде «Как благородно с твоей стороны, о прекрасный принц», но по ухмылке парня напротив было ясно, что слова были услышаны.

— Как тебя хоть зовут-то? — рыжий смущенно отвернулся, потому что, если они снова пересекутся, тот определенно напомнит о «прекрасном принце».

— Пит Вентц. 17 лет. Статус: в активном поиске. Люблю собак и маленьких неловких парней. А ты?

— Я вообще-то только имя спрашивал… — сказал Стамп, — Окей, я Патрик, 16 лет. Статус: отшельник. Не люблю выебистых парней, нападающих на меня в коридоре.

— Вот видишь, мы почти что приятели! — ухмыльнулся Пит.

— Ага, приятели… Пошли уже.

***

Патрик мог бы со спокойной душой отшить этого юмориста и снова создать заклинание, чтобы нести учебники в библиотеку (а не из нее, как подумал Пит), но нет. Слизеринец, стоя в дверном проеме, наблюдал, как низкорослый студент с перекошенным лицом протягивал библиотекарше один томик за другим, иногда чихая от пыли. То, что этот очаровашка (Вентц называл парня так в голове, пока не знал имени, ведь он и правда был таковым) разрешил слизеринцу пойти с ним, было настоящим чудом, и Пит не собирался просто так отпускать его. Джо, конечно же, опять будет ворчать, что он ведет себя, как настоящая шлюха. Но разве парень виноват, что его так тянет то к одному, то к другому? К тому же, длительное отсутствие отношений вызывало в Вентце ощущение ненужности и потерянности. А этот Патрик… Патрик казался таким человеком, с которым союз может быть гораздо более длительным, чем с кем-то ранее.

Пит усмехнулся: он знает Стампа всего несколько минут и уже представляет в роли своего парня. Но Пит не был бы Питом, если бы не делал этого.

— Ты все еще здесь? — неожиданно рядом возник рыжий паренек. Пит подумал, что это звучало несколько грубо, хотя, как бы вы разговаривали с кем-то таким же назойливым, как Вентц?

— Да, принцесса, я подумал, что, наверное, торчать в Рождество одному было бы скучно и решил составить тебе компанию. Ты не против?

— Я не один. — пожал плечами Стамп, и слизеринец может поклясться, как услышал бормотание «какие вы все сегодня добрые, не хотите оставлять старика Патрика наедине с собой», — Мой друг решил собрать небольшую компанию в школе, так что…

— Компанию? — Вентц вспомнил, как Джо говорил что-то подобное, — А твой друг случайно не Энди Херли?

— Да… А…? — Патрик растерялся. Откуда Пит мог знать об этом? — Он тебя пригласил?

— Не меня, а моего друга — Джо Тромана…. Твой друг уже месяц бегает за ним хвостиком, знаешь. — слизеринец принял заговорщицкий вид, будто рассказывал тайны Министерства. Глаза Стампа удивленно распахнулись, потому что, блин, он не знал этого! А теперь чувствовал себя неловко, потому что не был уверен, что не начнет подъебывать друга из-за этого. — Слушай, а можно мне к вам? Я все равно буду болтаться без дела.

— А так у тебя сразу дело найдется, да. — съязвил рыжий.

— Конечно! Кто же еще толкнет их под омелу, если не я?

— Герои не всегда носят плащи, — подхватил Патрик, — Это Рождество было бы обречено, но пришел он — Пит Распиздяй!

Библиотекарша недовольно шикнула на повысивших тон парней, и студенты, хихикая, вылетели из помещения.

***

— О, Патрик, наконец-то! — услышал когтевранец, вместе с Питом заходя в гостиную своего факультета. Энди и Джо приветственно улыбнулись, — один ярко и солнечно, другой более сдержанно, — а потом их взгляды устремились на Вентца.

— Пит? А ты что тут делаешь? — кудрявый паренек вопросительно поднял бровь.

— И тебе привет, солнышко. — Пит, словно какая-нибудь змея, скользнул в помещение и вдохнул яркий запах корицы, — А я тут себе нового друга завел.

— Почти-приятеля. — поправил Патрик, падая в потертое кресло; то самое, в котором Энди измывался над учебником астрономии (ну или астрономия измывалась над Энди, что более вероятно).

— Точно! Мне только нужно разрушить чары прекрасной принцессы, что украла волшебные книги из тайной библиотеки, и из почти-приятеля она превратится в приятеля!

— Главное — успеть до полуночи.

— До полуночи?! — пораженно выдохнул Пит, — Ах, да! Ведь после я превращусь в вампира и выпью всю кровь принцессы!

— Не раньше, чем ее терпение.

— Тогда принц-вампир…

— Вы двое… — парни повернулись на возмущенное бормотание Джо, увидев трясущегося в немом хохоте Энди. Троман сказал более уверенно: — Вы двое спелись!

— Ревнуешь? — ехидно спросил Пит.

— Нет, боюсь, что ты создашь армию себе подобных придурков и захватишь школу.

— Не волнуйся, Джо, наш сладенький вообще непробиваемый в плане внушения чего-либо. Да, Сахарок? — Энди попытался успокоится и выдавил эти предложения, после чего оба слизеринца в один голос спросили: «Сахарок?». Патрик посмотрел на Херли взглядом «Ты-будешь-умирать-долго-и-мучительно», после чего смущенно сказал:

— Это тупое прозвище от моих не менее тупых друзей, забейте.

— Нет уж, объясняй, принцесса! — потребовал Пит.

— Принцесса?

Стамп закрыл лицо руками и застонал, потому что все, все в этом мире стремились придумать ему тупое слащавое прозвище, а это обидно, эй? Положение спас стук в дверь и громкий девичий голос: «Парни, открывайте!». Судя по всему, эта девушка и ее компаньон (ка) и были приглашенными гриффиндорцами, потому что Энди и Джо тут же взлетели с дивана, чтобы поприветствовать их. Патрик открыл лицо и столкнулся взглядом с ухмыляющимся Питом. Единственная надежда — на школу сейчас же нападут обезумевшие кентавры, и будет не до разговоров. Но чуда, как бы иронично это не звучало, не вышло.

— Какой ты разнообразный. — наигранно удивился юноша, подходя ближе к креслу, а затем и вовсе сел на подлокотник, — А Энди уже пробовал твою сладость?

— Боюсь, чтобы попробовать мою сладость, ему придется совершить что-то действительно необыкновенное, — подыгрывает ему рыжий, — Скажем, забраться в гнездо дракона и украсть детеныша… Или убедить наших эльфов, что они не обязаны стирать один раз надетую одежду. Как думаешь, он смог бы?

— Без понятия. Я бы ради тебя смог. — Вентц уже шептал, наклонившись. Так, стоп, слишком близко.

— Лгунишка, не смог бы. Этого никто не сможет! — Патрик отталкивает от себя черноволосую голову, уперевшись ладонью в смуглую щеку.

— Но я бы попытался! — смеясь, возразил слизеринец.

— Голубятня, вы собираетесь знакомиться с нашими подругами или нет? — неожиданно раздалось со стороны. Патрик уже хотел возмутиться на эту «голубятню», но в это время Пит, то ли случайно, то ли нарочно резко съехал со своего места и упал между подлокотником и самим Стампом, а одна нога не вместилась и осталась на бедре когтевранца. Послышался громкий хохот Джо и Энди, на что щеки Патрика покрылись румянцем. Слишком много ты смущаешься за этот день, Патрик, может, тебе стоит проветрится?

— У-у-у-упс, мне жаль! — по тону Вентца было понятно, что нихрена ему не жаль. Нога осталась на месте.

— П-Пит! — попытался возмутиться рыжий, потому что наглость кое-кого в зеленом шарфе уже достигла апогея.

— А что, тебя что-то смущает? — невинно спросил Пит.

— Да вообще ничего!

— Ну вот и славно.

***

От смерти слизеринца спасло чудо. А если быть точнее, как всегда счастливая и сияющая Мари. От нее всегда пахло мятой и любовью, а как вообще можно не любить мяту и любовь?! Девушка буквально впорхнула в комнату и весело улыбнулась Патрику, после чего начала щебетать что-то об огромных Рождественских венках, пахнущих вишней, один из которых утром шмякнулся на Джерарда, из-за чего девушке и еще паре человек пришлось успокаивать волнительного студента и доказывать ему, что его не пытался убить огромный Вишневый ястреб («Вишневый ястреб, ну вы представляете! Где он вообще видел Вишневых ястребов?»), и о том, что они весь день проверяли прочность крепления других венков, чтобы Уэй не словил инфаркт, когда на него снова упадет это произведение искусства. Следом вошла Меган: бросив усталый взгляд на «голубятню», она уселась на диван. Было сразу ясно, что она на это Рождество настроена так же, как и Патрик. Что же касается Стампа, то он, бросив на Пита взгляд, полный ненависти ко всему человечеству, отодвинулся к противоположному подлокотнику. Правда, много это не дало — все-таки кресло было задумано как место для одного человека (или одного толстого эльфа), тут много не разгуляешься. Рыжий, видимо, из принципа не пересаживался, а Питу было так невъебенно удобно, что все, чего он хотел — оставаться в этой позе ближайшую вечность.

«У Энди… Ну, ты же помнишь Энди?.. Вот, у него есть лучший друг. Он магллорожденный, да еще и сирота. Поэтому Энди и попросил меня остаться на это Рождество, устроить пареньку праздник, так сказать… Можешь помочь мне кое с чем для подарка?» — нервно рассказывал Джо Вентцу в утро этого вторника. А Пит и не был против — типа, кто может быть против помощи устроить кому-то праздник? Уж точно не Пит. А подарок был задуман довольно простой — что-то вроде механического кота, только заместо шестеренок всем управляет магия. Подарок был таким очаровательным, а история студента такая печальная, что этим самым «лучшим другом Энди» слизеринец представлял какого-нибудь зашуганного паренька с драным плюшевым кроликом и пустым взглядом. Но никак не этого дерзкого когтевранца, так очаровательно возмущаемогося, на бедре которого Вентц так удобно расположил ногу.

Вспомнилось, как парни встретились — Пит, бежав к Мередит, чтобы поблагодарить ее за глаза для кота, со всей дури врезался в рыжего студента. Слизеринец тихо усмехнулся, находя это очень ироничным: из-за (благодаря) подарка для Патрика Пит сбивает с ног самого Патрика. Да, судьба явно любит иронию.

— Видишь, Патрик, даже Пит считает твой ответ смешным! — горячо воскликнул Энди, размахивая кексом. Краем глаза Вентц заметил, как рыжий закатывает глаза.

— Вы серьезно, парни? Да она была чемпионом по чертовой борьбе! Те баллы были сняты незаслуженно! — Стамп с неким укором смотрел на сидящего рядом студента.

— А ты как считаешь, Пит? — спросила Мари. Несколько пар глаз устремились на парня.

— Э-э-эм… — ответ Вентца был более чем красноречив.

— Пит, я понимаю, что ты лежишь на прекраснейшем из мужчин в твоей жизни, но ты можешь хотя бы пытаться слушать нас? — хохотал Джо, вновь вгоняя рыжего когтевранца в краску, — Я надеюсь, что вы повесили здесь хотя бы одну омелу, потому что у меня уже руки чешутся вас под нее толкнуть!

Лицо Патрика тут же преобразилось.

— О, да, мы повесили здесь несколько веточек… — парень чуть приподнял голову и устремил взгляд в потолок. Пит повторил действия Стампа и увидел ярко-красную ленту, закрепившую пушистую ветвь под потолком. Вот только…

— Похоже, никого даже толкать не надо! — воскликнула Меган, — Итак, господа, вы готовы?

Джо и Энди перевели взгляд друг на друга и неловко пожали плечами.

— Это традиция. Мы ведь не можем перечить традициям, да? — сказал Троман, — Не можем же?..

— ЦЕЛУЙТЕСЬ УЖЕ!

***

— Итак, господа, — Джо с важным видом поднял граненный стакан, — За вас!

После того, как «дело» Джо и Энди было завершено, парни решили отомстить непосредственно «злодеям», а если быть точнее — Питу и Патрику. Пит не совсем понял, при чем тут был он, ведь все украшения вешали Патрик и Энди, но… Черт возьми, он хотел поцеловать это рыжее чудо!

Вот только Стамп, видимо, был иного мнения, так как ловко увернулся и подсунул под омелу Меган. Так началась маленькая война: друзья, громко хохоча, сталкивали друг друга под маленькой веточкой и создавали этим самым настоящие аварии. Аварии рук, ног, лбов и губ. Когда дело снова дошло до Тромана и Херли, Энди к месту вспомнил о добытой Патриком бутылке и быстро удрал из комнаты, получив в спину кучу громких шутливых (или нет) возмущений от Пита. Как выяснилось, девушки принесли с собой бутылку веселящей воды, добытую в косом переулке (Вентц услышал бормотание «Одни алкоголики вокруг…» от Патрика, но, скорее всего, ему просто показалось), так что теперь «праздник стал гораздо веселее!». По крайней мере, так заявил кудрявый слизеринец.

— Звучит как тост на свадьбе. — хихикнула Мари, — Кого женим?

Как ожидаемо, что все хитрые взгляды тут же устремились на Патрика и Пита.

— Вы нас и поженить успели! — возмутился когтевранец, но смеющиеся глаза выдавали его с потрохами, — Скажи им, Пит!.. Пит? — Стамп повернулся к задумавшемуся другу. Оба они, что случилось, конечно же, по чистейшей случайности, сидели в том же самом кресле чуть ли не друг на друге. Рыжий поворчал для вида, но закинутая на его бедро нога почему-то совсем не смущала, а наоборот, грела душу. Пит сфокусировал взгляд на рядом сидящем и сверкнул зубами.

— А ты что, против, принцесса? — парень тянул слова, непонятно глядя на рыжего, из-за чего уши Патрика покраснели. Возможно, Вентц все-таки выпил немного, хоть и обещал не делать этого. Возможно.

— Так вот оно как… — ухмыльнулся Энди. Стамп хотел заткнуть их обоих, но тут Херли вскинул брови и невнятно воскликнул: — Хей, Сахарок, так мы ведь тебе подарок приготовили!

Слизеринец наблюдал, как Патрик одними губами повторяет «мы…» и хмурится. Тем временем его лучший друг с довольным лицом протягивал ему небольшой зеленый пакет с белой лентой. Все (по крайней мере, Пит точно) смотрели, как тонкие пальцы рваными движениями разворачивают обертку и достают из коробки черный и мохнатый механизм.

— Э… — рыжий внимательно рассматривал игрушку, — …Это вы сделали? — получив удовлетворительные кивки, парень мягко улыбнулся, — В-вау.

Теперь Пит знал еще один факт о Патрике: хоть он и выглядел как самый скептичный скептик из всех скептичных скептиков, удивить его было действительно легко.

— Но, заче-

— Не начинай, прошу! — воскликнула Меган, — Разве так не поступают друзья? И да, если ты еще не понял, мы от тебя не отлипнем. Пит особенно… — девушка покосилась на юношу, все еще залипавшего на ладони младшего студента. Увидев, что Стамп в очередной раз хочет возмутиться, девушка решила перевести тему, — Мы, кстати, принесли пластинку, никто не хочет потанцевать?

***

Только после пяти минут танца с Меган и трех минут с Мари до Пита дошло отсутствие главного гостя вечера.

— Да он, наверное, опять отрубаться рано начал и ушел в спальню! — громко ответил на поставленный вопрос Энди, прижимая к себе за плечи расслабленного Тромана, с которым танцевал в паре. Вентца это не успокоило.

Как можно быстрее он поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в мужские спальни. Скрипнув деревянной дверью, слизеринец скользнул вовнутрь. Мягкий свет луны падал на пол, словно выделяя своеобразную сцену в темноте. На одной из кроватей виднелась знакомая тень.

— Хей, принцесса! — Пит не знал, зачем он шепчет, — Принцесса? — слизеринец как можно медленней сел на край кровати, но та все равно скрипнула. До этого закрытые глаза Стампа медленно раскрылись, — Эм, Патрик….

— Ты когда-нибудь думал… о звездах? — спросил Патрик.

Вентц моргнул.

— Что?

— Как считаешь, им одиноко? Там, на небе. — юноша серьезно не понимал, почему друг завел беседу о звездах, но следующая фраза все объяснила: — Они чувствуют то, что чувствую я?

— Тебе одиноко? Но….

— Я знаю, у меня есть друг… друзья. Но это не совсем то, чего иногда хочется, знаешь. — Патрик поморщился. А до Вентца вдруг дошло.

Его ладони уверенно сжали бледные плечи (парень, видимо, уже подготовился ко сну и переоделся в пижаму, что забавно висела на нем) и подорвали когтевранца с кровати.

— Хей, никто не должен быть одиноким в Рождество! — тряхнул парня Пит.

— Ну, считай, что я особенный. — буркнул Стамп.

— Так и есть. Особенный.

И, прежде чем Патрик мог бы успеть что-то обдумать, Вентц обхватил его руками, прижал к себе и накрыл его губы своими. Поцеловал.

***

Поцеловал-поцеловал-поцеловал-поцеловал, быстро крутилось в голове Патрика. Какой-то эмо-парень со слизерина, с тупыми шутками и чертовски притягательной улыбкой, с которым он был знаком от силы половину суток, нависал над ним прямо сейчас и целовал так, что о потребности дышать вспоминалось едва ли. Мягкие губы двигались с напором, таким сильным, что ломали все существующие и нет стены в голове.

Как в каком-то глупом романтическом рассказе, Патрик. Куда ты катишься.

Рыжий оттолкнул от себя юношу и хрипло выдал:

— Мы даже не под омелой.

Пит моргнул, а потом вытащил из кармана колючую ветвь и поднял над их головами.

— Готовился, умник. — рассмеялся Стамп.

— Ага. — губы Вентца растянулись в улыбке. Он поднял взгляд на часы, — 0:0! Загадывай желание, Сахарок!

И, возможно, позже он узнает, что Патрик загадал почувствовать эти губы на своих снова.


End file.
